1442
by Meril Gamgee
Summary: Six short stories about the daily lives of everyone we know and love in the Fourth Age. Children, spouses and chaos! Complete.
1. Bag End

A/N: Heya! Am sorry for no terribly recent updates, but I hope you'll enjoy this. As always SR is Shire-reckoning, and FA is Fourth Age. And everything you see here is the Prof's, even the imaginary children! Enjoy.

Bag End, 1442 SR, 21 FA  
  
It was pandemonium. Master Samwise Gardner, Mistress Rose and their eldest child Elanor were planning to leave the Shire to spend a year in Gondor, at the invitation of King Elessar and Queen Arwen. It was a very long journey, but it looked as if they would never leave until they could get everything under control – unfortunately it was not. Their eleven other children were being split up and shipped off to various aunts, uncles and cousins around Bywater to stay for a year, and none of them were happy about this.   
'Dad, why can't we go?' pleaded Frodo and Rosie-lass, the two after Elanor, about to enter their irresponsible tweens.   
'I'm sorry, my loves, but that's the way it goes,' Sam replied. 'If I could, I'd take you all with me, but I can't.'   
'But why Elly?' pouted Rosie-lass.   
'She is the Queen's handmaiden, don't you remember?'   
At this, Rosie-lass turned on her heel and stormed off, Frodo running after her. Rosie-lass sometimes did not appreciate the attention given to her elder sister, although Sam and Rose tried their very best to treat the children equally. Sam sighed. At this rate, they would never leave.   
Just at that moment, Sam's sisters Marigold and Daisy turned up at the window, poking their heads in, with smiles on their faces.   
'Need some help, Sam?' Marigold asked.   
Sam smiled, relieved. 'Please, come in!'   
They walked through the door, the floor littered with clothes and packs, attempts to get the younger children ready to leave. Rose, carrying their thirteenth child, was in no condition to try to round the children up. Elanor was busy trying to pack her youngest brother Robin's clothes, while Robin was delighting in pulling the clothes back out and watching them fly through the air. The four youngest, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby and Robin looked up with delight and cried, 'Aunty Marry! Aunty Daisy!' and promptly plowed themselves into their legs. The three eldest boys, Frodo, Merry and Pippin took this distraction as an opportunity to quickly stuff clothes into packs. Rosie-lass and Goldilocks had gone to help their mother pack the last of the provisions for the journey, Hamfast and Daisy quietly getting themselves ready. Marigold helped the other children while Daisy helped the massively overwhelmed Sam gather his papers for delivery to his deputy, mayor in his absence.   
With his sisters' help, Sam soon got his children into some kind of order, their packs bulging with clothes and their favourite toys. The living room was tidy now, every stray bit of clothing packed. Finally, the children were ready to leave. Elanor, Rosie-lass and Goldilocks carried a few trunks and packs out to the cart outside. Now came the tearful goodbyes.   
Ruby and Robin, who were only four and two respectively, both burst into tears. They didn't understand why their mother and father were leaving, they were too young. Rose bent down and hugged them first, explaining that they were going away for a while and they were coming back, and they were bringing back a new brother or sister with them. They both seemed thrilled at the idea of a playmate, and they were calmed down. Sam and Rose hugged and kissed all their children goodbye, wishing that they could all come. However, Frodo, Merry and Pippin were pleased with the idea of not having their parents around for a year, getting up to mischief, no doubt, thought Sam. Rosie-lass was placated somewhat with the idea of great presents from Gondor, but she was still a little upset. Goldilocks, Hamfast and Daisy were excited about presents however, but they were happy that they could visit their friends nearby while staying with their aunts and uncles. The youngest children were still a little confused, but all of them had family to look after them. Sam was glad that his and Rose's brothers and sisters so graciously offered to take on a big task of looking after their other eleven children.   
He was really looking forward to getting away from it all for a while and going to visit his beloved friends. He wondered if Queen Arwen Evenstar was as beautiful as he remembered. He hoped that Elanor would have a wonderful time, as well as Rose. And, of course, he was excited about the birth of his new child, although he hoped that it would wait until Gondor to be born!   
As Elanor kissed her siblings goodbye, Sam and Rose said goodbye also to Marigold and Daisy, confident that their children would be well looked after. The cart outside was ready to go. Sam helped his wife up, then his daughter, taking hold of the reins. His children and their aunts stood by the gate, waving goodbye as Sam gently flicked the reins and the cart started down the hill. They were off.  
As Sam drove through Hobbiton, Rose let out a big sigh. He turned and smiled.   
'Finally, we're off, my loves!'   
'Finally!' Rose smiled. 'I love them all, but I desperately need a holiday.'   
'And what better place to go, than to Gondor!' Elanor said. 'What's Gondor like, Dad? Will I like it there?'   
'I'm sure you will, Elanorellë. It's very beautiful, and King Elessar and Queen Arwen are wonderful hosts. You'll get to meet their children, and perhaps Lord Faramir and Lady Éowyn, maybe even King Éomer.'   
'Will I get to see my flower, Dad? And Elves?'   
Sam laughed. 'I'm not sure, my dear. _Elanor_ are only in Lórien, and not many Elves live there now. But Elves in Gondor...' His eyes twinkled, as if he knew something she didn't. 'Maybe.'  
Elanor smiled, knowing that her father was hiding something from her, but she didn't press him. Sam looked at her, marvelling at what she'd become. She was in her tweens, far from coming of age, but he could see how much she had grown. She had long blonde curls and deep blue eyes, and was rightly named 'the Fair', although she did not know of this name that Elessar had given her. She looked more like an Elven-child than a hobbit, but she was also learned. She could read Elvish letters and knew some of the language, as Sam hoped all his children would. Sam was proud that all of his children knew their letters. As they climbed through the hills of Hobbiton towards the West, Sam smiled. This was going to be a pleasant journey.


	2. Great Smials

Great Smials, 1442 SR, 21 FA  
  
Peregrin Took looked over the documents that lay in front of him and sighed. It was Spring Harvest time again, and lately the Tuckborough crops were so plentiful that more and more people had to be brought in from other parts of the Shire to help. He would have to write to Merry and ask if he can spare some lads.   
The house was quiet – Faramir, Pippin's tweenage son, had gone to stay with his cousins, the Brandybucks, for a short while. Pippin smiled, remembering that he had done the same thing when he was Farry's age. He thought of all the things that he and Merry had gotten up to when they were young – stealing food from Farmer Maggot, of course, who had the best mushrooms in all the Shire, Pippin thought. He and Merry would sit in trees and in fields talking about all manner of things – goings on where they lived, lasses they liked, strange relatives (which were prevalent on both sides of the family). Pippin wasn't much older than Faramir when he went on the biggest adventure of all. He thought of his son experiencing all that he had seen and he shuddered. He was glad that nothing like that would ever happen to Faramir. Pippin hadn't seen his beloved cousin Merry for a while, both of them being too busy with work. Pippin was Thain, the highest position in the Shire, although it was largely just a title nowadays. Pippin still had to look after the affairs of the Tookland, though, which was a huge job. He thought that Sam Gardner had got off rather lightly with being Mayor. Pippin smiled. He couldn't up and go to Gondor whenever he liked!   
Pippin still kept in regular contact with King Elessar and Lord Faramir, Lord Faramir more. He and his family were extremely interested in hobbit lore and history, particularly in Bilbo's red book, written in by Bilbo, Frodo and now Sam. With Sam's permission, the Took archivists had made a copy with a few additions and alterations and had sent the copy with Sam to Gondor. Why the King wanted it, Pippin did not know, but he was proud nonetheless. Although he rarely talked about it, he missed Bilbo and Frodo immensely.   
He sat at his desk, so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his wife coming up behind him until she placed his tea on the table. He jumped, startled.   
'Pippin?' Diamond bent down, concerned.   
'It's all right, love. I just didn't notice you, is all.'   
'You're working too hard, that's what it is. You've not moved from that desk all day.' Diamond studied her husband's face. Although he was still very young for a hobbit, there were lines and wrinkles around his eyes that weren't there before. She smiled.   
'Come on, Pip, I'm sure those papers can wait for a few minutes. Get up, stretch your legs. You need a rest.'   
Pippin yawned, having stayed up late the night before, and nodded. 'I suppose you're right, I do need a rest.' He looked up at his wife, still as beautiful as ever, with her long brown curls and big bright eyes to match. Even though Faramir was the living image of Pippin, from his copper curls to his green eyes, there was still a spark within that he had to have gotten from his mother. She was quite adventurous, Pippin still remembering a disastrous picnic from their courting days.   
Pippin had thought it was an excellent idea to take a barge out on the Brandywine, not remembering, of course, the slight rapids further south. As she hauled herself back up onto the riverbank, the barge floating away downstream, Diamond looked at herself and him, both muddy and dripping wet. From her face Pippin feared she might cry, but instead she let out the most incredible laugh he had ever heard. He smiled at the memory. It was at that moment that he knew he wanted to marry her.   
Diamond noticed the smile on his face. 'What mischief are you thinking about this time, love?'   
'Just you and me, that time we went out on the river.'   
Diamond laughed. There it was again. 'That was a complete mess!'   
Pippin put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 'It wasn't all bad, though. We're still here together, and we have Farry, and that's all that counts.'   
Diamond smiled and leaned her head on Pippin's shoulder. 'Little ruffian. I dread to think of what he's up to with his cousins.'   
'I'm sure Merry's keeping an eye on him.' Pippin smiled, his memories taking him to a place far away, a long time ago. 'He was always rather good at that.'


	3. Brandy Hall

Brandy Hall, 1442 SR, 21 FA  
  
Two hobbit lads raced around the halls, chasing each other.   
'Farry! Farry, if you don't give that back, I swear I'll-'   
Faramir Took turned around with a mischievous look in his eyes. 'Come on, Cary! My cousin getting a note from a lass is a momentous occasion, thereby I must be the first to read it!'  
'Please, Farry, give it back!' Desperation was in Caradoc Brandybuck's blue-grey eyes, his cheeks flushed from both running after Faramir and embarrassment. Faramir intended on giving the note back, of course, he wasn't nasty like that, but he did enjoy teasing his cousin. The lads were close like their fathers before them, having a similar appetite for trouble. They were even the same age, Faramir a couple of months older.   
Faramir smiled. 'All right, just as long as you tell me what it says.' Caradoc almost snatched the note back, fearful of losing it again. He carefully opened it and read it, his heart pounding. He smiled widely as he finished reading the last line.   
'Who's it from?' Faramir asked.   
'A lass from Hobbiton,' was all Caradoc would say. He had met her there on a visit to Bag End and her sister was a good friend to Rosie-lass Gardner. Caradoc hid the note in his pocket, because if his sister found it, he'd be in trouble.   
'Lads! Lunch is ready!' was the call from the kitchen. Estella Brandybuck carefully carried a pot of her famous chicken soup to the table. 'Cary, would you please go and get your sister? Farry, come help me set the table, there's a good lad.' Faramir went into the kitchen, helping his Aunt Estella set the able for five.   
'Should Uncle Merry be home soon?'   
'Yes, he should be, hopefully. He's been a bit busy at work, it's harvest time all over the Shire.'   
Faramir nodded. 'I heard Dad say he might have to get more people in to help.'   
'I'm sure your uncle will send some strong lads over,' Estella replied as she buttered some bread and put it on plates, Faramir carefully laying cutlery out. 'How's your mum been keeping? I haven't seen her for an awfully long time.'   
'She's well, so is Dad. But she seems worried about him. Says he's working too hard.'   
Estella nodded. 'Both your dad and your uncle do, but that's just the way it goes, Farry. But don't worry, you'll have quite a while yet.'   
The front door opened and a voice muttered, 'Where is everyone?'   
Estella smiled. 'In here, love!'   
Merry walked into the kitchen and smiled. 'Just in time for lunch, I see. Hullo Faramir,' he said, laying a hand on Faramir's shoulder.   
'Hullo, Uncle Merry.'   
Merry kissed Estella's cheek. 'Hello, dear.'   
'Did you have a good day?'   
Merry sighed. 'The same old stuff. But never mind.' He looked around. 'It's quiet in here, where are those two ruffians?'   
'Merry!' laughed Estella. 'They're coming, they'll be back.' She shook her head. 'Ruffians. They get that from you, you know.'   
Merry looked offended. 'I'll have you know, my good lady, that I was an extremely well behaved lad when I was younger. No mischief for me.'   
'Then tell me, my good sir, why was it that one of Farmer Maggot's hounds nearly ripped the seat out of your breeches?' Merry grinned as Faramir laughed.   
'Tell me the story, Uncle Merry.'   
'I would, Farry, but I'm sure your mother wouldn't be very happy with me for giving you ideas.' The door opened again, and in came Caradoc and his younger sister, Éowyn, who immediately ran to embrace her father.   
'Hullo, Wyn! What have you been up to today?'   
'I just went around and played with Asphodel and Berimac,' the little lass replied, with a mop of light brown curls and her father's blue-grey eyes.   
'Did you have a good time? I hope you thanked your cousins for having you.'   
'Yes, Dad.'   
'Good. Come on, you lot, eat up before your soup gets cold.'   
Everyone took their seats and ate together, Merry rightfully praising his wife on her excellent spread. They all talked about what they did that day and Faramir couldn't resist.   
'Uncle Merry, did you know that Cary got a letter off a lass today?'   
Merry looked at his son in shock. 'Did you really? Who is she?'   
'Sh-she's a lass from Hobbiton,' Caradoc stammered, highly embarrassed and completely unprepared.   
Merry smiled. 'Does she like you?'   
Caradoc went redder and was sliding down in his chair.   
Éowyn laughed. 'A letter from a lass! Are you sure, Cary?' she said.   
'Yes,' Caradoc squeaked.   
'Come on, Cary, there's no need to be embarrassed,' his mother said kindly. 'I myself sent one lad such a letter.'   
'What happened, Mum?' Éowyn asked.   
Estella smiled, looking at Merry. 'I married him.'   
'But I don't want to get married yet!' Caradoc cried.   
'Cary, you have all the time in the world,' Merry said. 'You're too young to be thinking about it anyway. But write back to her, you never know. Come on, all of you, eat your soup.'   
Everyone ate in silence. Merry helped Estella clear the table while the children went out to play afterwards.   
'They're growing up so quickly, aren't they?' Merry said to no one in particular.   
'Yes, they are. Before we know it, they'll marry and have children of their own and maybe Buckland will have a new master,' Estella replied.   
'We'll both be old by then. We all will be. No more adventures for us.'   
'I thought you liked it that way.'   
'I do... but I miss King Éomer. And the Lady.' The sadness in his voice was painfully evident.   
He was thinking about Éowyn, the White Lady their daughter was named for. He had not seen her for a very long time, and he missed her very much. Estella did not know how deep their friendship went, but she knew that Merry loved her, as much as herself and their children, maybe.   
'Whatsay we will go to see them one day? Take the children? I'm sure that the Lady will want to meet her namesake. And your king will want to see his Holdwine again.'   
Merry smiled at the use of his Rohirric title. 'I'd like that very much.' 


	4. Edoras

Edoras, 1442 SR, 21 FA  
  
The Prince of Rohan paced up and down the halls of Meduseld, thinking to himself. He was feeling many things, but fear was the biggest feeling of all. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice his mother approach him. Queen Lothíriel smiled and placed a hand on her son's shoulder.   
'Come, Elfwine, you are going to wear a hole in the floor. What is the matter?'   
Elfwine sighed. 'Oh, Mama...' He shook his head. 'It does not matter.'   
'You know you cannot get rid of me that easily,' Lothíriel said as she led her son to her private chamber. 'What is troubling you, my dearest? You know you can tell me anything.'   
Elfwine sat down in a chair, his eyes cast down to the floor. 'It is a maid.'   
Lothíriel grinned. 'Ah yes,' she said thoughtfully. 'The most beautiful yet terrible beings on this earth, the downfall of many a great king.'   
'Mama, you're not helping.'   
'I'm sorry, son. Do go on. Who is she? What is her name?'   
Elfwine sighed but as he spoke his eyes shone. 'Her name is Frëahild, daughter of Frëawine. She is a friend to Morwen and she is the fairest maiden I have ever seen.'   
Lothíriel nodded. She knew this maid through her daughter Morwen, and she knew that she would be a good match for Elfwine. She was beautiful and intelligent, plus one of her foremothers was a legendary Shieldmaiden. She was the perfect mirror to Elfwine, who had begun to ride with the border patrols much like his father did when he was younger.   
'She sounds perfect, Elfwine,' Lothíriel said after much thought. 'But do not be too eager. Wait for a while and see. Sometimes love comes to you in a way you might not expect.'   
Elfwine nodded. 'Thank you, Mama.'   
Lothíriel stood and kissed her son. 'Now be off with you. I'm sure Aldor is waiting for you to take him for a ride.'   
Elfwine smiled. A long ride with his horse Aldor would do him a lot of good. He left the room, seeming a lot happier. Lothíriel returned to her husband's side in the main hall of Meduseld. He turned to her, concerned.   
'What's wrong with Elfwine? He seems very sad.'   
'He's in love, that's all.'   
Éomer looked at her sharply, shocked. 'Who is she?'   
'No one you need to worry about. She's a beautiful maid who would be perfect for him. Don't worry. He'll be fine.'   
'But he is my son.'   
'I know, but he's on the verge of adulthood. It is best to let him go, Éomer. Let him find his own path.' Lothíriel leaned in to whisper. 'I think you'll find it's Morwen you have to worry about.'   
Éomer chuckled. 'She loves her books too much to look for a husband. She is too young anyway.'   
'She is young, but she is nearly come to full womanhood as well. As for her books...' Lothíriel trailed off with a smile. 'That's what we always used to say about cousin Faramir.'   
That silenced Éomer. Lothíriel smiled. 'Just let them go. They have to fend for themselves now.' As she spoke, Morwen walked through the doors with a few of her friends, who politely curtsied to the King and Queen. Éomer smiled. Morwen was the living image of her mother, brown haired and grey eyed, also looking a great deal like her namesake, Éomer's grandmother. However, she had not the temperament of Morwen Steelsheen. That was passed to her aunt Éowyn. She had inherited her cousin Faramir's love of books, and she often came with her small group of friends to study what she felt was needed for a Princess of Rohan to know. These girls were Morwen's closest friends and her family liked them all.   
'Good day, young ladies. I trust you have come to use the library?'   
'If that is all right with you, Pap-, er, my lord,' Morwen said.   
Éomer smiled. 'Of course it is, dearest, but take care!'   
The group of five curtsied once again and left to go to the library, slowly building up with generous contributions from Gondor. However, one maiden tailed behind, hesitating over something. She eventually built up the courage to approach the King and Queen once again. She knelt before them and offered a piece of parchment.   
'If I may be so bold, my lord and lady, may I request that this be given to the Lord Elfwine when next you see him?' The maiden raised her head, uncertain of the King and Queen's response.   
Lothíriel smiled and gently took it from her. 'Of course, my dear. I am sure that Elfwine will be glad to hear from you. Rise now, and join the others.' The maiden smiled and rose to her feet, quickly scampering off to join the others.   
Éomer was thoroughly confused. 'What was that all about?'   
Lothíriel looked at him and grinned. 'That maiden, my love, is the future Queen of Rohan.' 


	5. Emyn Arnen

Emyn Arnen, 1442 SR, 21 FA  
  
Lady Éowyn of Ithilien walked around the gardens of Emyn Arnen, lovingly designed by the Elf Legolas upon the creation of the princedom by King Elessar for her and her husband Faramir. It was spring, and the air was thick with birdsong and new buds were blossoming on the trees, animals crawling out from their winter hideaways. Éowyn came out here and walked around often, to find peace. Although she loved her husband, her children and her realm very much, sometimes she got homesick for her home of Rohan, remembering how she used to ride across the wide plains, nothing in sight but the land and the sky. She remembered standing outside the Golden Hall and feeling the wind on her face, looking at the snowy mountains in the distance. She smiled. She was too old for that now.   
She returned inside. There was a ball coming up soon in Minas Tirith for some guests of the King. Éowyn did not know who they were, but it was the first such event for her teen-aged daughter Finduilas, and Éowyn and her maiden were making her a beautiful dress. Finduilas was very nervous, but was calmed by the fact that some of her friends would be there, including King Elessar's daughters, one of whom she was very close to.   
Finduilas was measured, and she chose the colour and fabric she wanted. The design was kept secret from her, except that it would be Rohirric and Gondorian in style. Finduilas was happy with that, so she left the dress in her mother's capable hands.   
Her eldest brother Elboron passed her in the hallway. 'Are you looking forward to the ball, Fin?' Elboron was full grown now, tall and handsome in the manner of his people. He contributed much to the running of Ithilien, and made frequent trips to East Lórien, the last refuge of the Elves under their lord Legolas.   
Finduilas wrung her hands as she always did when she was anxious. 'Yes. Sort of. It will be nice seeing everyone again, but...'   
Elboron smiled. 'You'll be fine. Who knows, you might find a handsome lord there that you'll fall in love with.'   
Finduilas grinned. 'You're just saying that because Fíriel's going to be there, isn't she?' It was Elboron's turn to blush. Fíriel was a Gondorian maid that had caught his eye.   
'Alas, my sister, I am too transparent. Yes, she is going to be there, and woe betide another man who tries to dance with her.'   
'Even King Elessar?' Finduilas teased.   
Elboron hesitated. 'Well, woe can betide him a little.'   
Finduilas laughed. Elboron laid a hand on her arm and laughed.   
'Go on, off with you, it's time for your archery lesson. Morfindel won't be too happy if you turn up late.'   
Finduilas laughed as she ran off. 'He never is!' she called back.   
Elboron chuckled as he continued on his way to his father's study. He found Faramir sitting at his desk pouring over a letter.   
'Anything new, Papa?'   
Faramir looked up at him and smiled. 'Just a letter from your uncle. Nothing tremendously exciting.'   
He gave it to Elboron to read. Suddenly he started howling with laughter.   
'Elfwine's courting? This has to been seen to be believed.'   
Faramir smiled. 'Come on, Elboron, your cousin's a very nice young lad.'   
Elboron shook his head as he read on. 'Théodmund won't believe this.' Elboron suddenly ran out the door, calling for his brother. 'Théodmund! Théodmund!' Elboron pounded on his door.   
A very cranky and sick Théodmund, middle child of Faramir and Éowyn, opened the door.   
'What do you want, Elboron?'   
'You've got to read this letter from Uncle Éomer.'   
Théodmund grumbled and took it from Elboron. He started reading and then laughed hysterically at the same part Elboron had, except his laugh descended into a coughing fit. Elboron thumped him on the back a few times until he got back to normal. Their mother walked past them as they started laughing again, giving them a strange look and shaking her head as she opened the door to Faramir's study.   
'What are they laughing at?' Éowyn asked.   
'They apparently find the idea of Elfwine courting a maiden hilarious,' Faramir replied.   
Éowyn shook her head as she sat on Faramir's desk. 'If there's one thing I'll never understand, it's men.'   
'I'm a man and I don't even understand it. However, I do have it on good authority from our daughter that Elboron wishes to court a maiden from Minas Tirith.'   
Éowyn smiled. 'I'm sure he'll find it amusing then. Théodmund certainly will.'   
Faramir winced as he heard his youngest son go into another nasty-sounding coughing fit. 'Is he getting any better?'   
'I hope so. If only I can keep him in bed and not let him go outside. The flowers aren't good for him.'   
Faramir nodded thoughtfully. 'He's stubborn, just like someone else who refused to stay in their own bed.'   
Éowyn grinned. 'I can't believe you're still bringing that up. Aren't you glad that I refused and asked for the Lord of the City?'   
Faramir smiled and took his wife's hand and kissed it. 'For not one second am I not glad, for you, Éowyn of Rohan, are beautiful and I am honoured to be your husband.'   
'But you are forgetting something, my dear husband,' Éowyn said, kissing Faramir. 'I am of Ithilien now.' 


	6. Minas Tirith

A/N: This is the last chapter of the series, thank you very much for reading :D And for those who asked: Legolas is the lord of _East _Lórien, a part of Ithilien given to the Elves who chose to remain in Middle-earth for the time being. Lothlórien as we know it no longer exists, Celeborn choosing to stay with his grandsons in Imladris.  
Anyway, enjoy!

Minas Tirith, 1442 SR, 21 FA  
  
'Ada, what are hobbits?'   
King Elessar's and Queen Arwen's youngest child, Idril, was sitting in his lap.   
'Hobbits are a very nice, happy people. They sing a lot of songs and also eat a lot of food,' replied Aragorn.   
Idril giggled. 'What do they look like?'   
'They are very short, about as tall as you. They have big, hairy feet, curly hair and round bellies.'   
Idril wrinkled her nose. 'They don't sound very pretty.'   
Aragorn smiled and nodded. 'They're not very pretty but they are very nice people. Master Samwise is one of the nicest, and he is very brave. I'm sure you'll like Mistress Rose, she is very kind and she is a good friend to your Nana. They make beautiful things together. They are also bringing their daughter Elanor, who I'm sure will be very happy to play with you.'   
Idril smiled. 'I think I'll like them.'   
'I think you will, too.' He set Idril on her feet. 'I think Nana is sewing something in her room. Go and see if you can help her.' Idril smiled and ran off to the direction of her mother's chambers. She was the youngest child, only four years old. As she turned the corner, she nearly crashed into her elder brother, Eldarion, as he returned from riding. Eldarion managed to sidestep her as he came to see his father. He looked up at Aragorn with a smile.   
'I'm getting too old for this,' Aragorn laughed.   
'Nonsense, Ada.' Eldarion sat down on a step beneath Aragorn's throne. He was fully grown now, tall, with raven hair and midnight grey eyes. Aragorn could see a lot of his Elvish grandfather Elrond in him. His parents' Elvish blood ran very strongly in Eldarion, and his ears even had a slight point. Eldarion was a born warrior, a perfect king when the time came. Of course, it would not come for many years yet.   
Aragorn sighed. 'The hobbits should be here soon. At least there's only three of them.'   
Eldarion smiled, having the same love for hobbits his father did. 'I'm sure we'll have fun with them. The girls are fascinated, they've never seen one before.'   
'They'll love them, especially Elanor. Anyway, son, what did you do today?'   
'I just went for a ride with Bergil and Borlas,' Eldarion shrugged.   
'Did you see Nerdanel?'   
Eldarion blushed. 'Ada...'   
Aragorn smiled. 'She's a lovely girl. You should think about it. Come on, dinner's soon, get washed.'   
'All right.' Eldarion stood up and walked off in the direction of the washrooms. Aragorn was about to go there himself when he faced yet another interruption.   
'Ada!' He turned around to see his eldest daughter, Aranel, standing with a bow and a limp string.   
'Can you help me string my bow?'   
With some difficulty Aragorn managed to get the other end of the string into the hollow on the other end of the bow, but it took all his strength.   
Aranel grinned. 'Thank you, Ada!'   
Aragorn smiled and stroked his daughter's cheek.   
'Don't forget dinner will be served soon. You had better not go out anyway, it looks as if it will rain.'   
Aranel left to put her bow away, leaving Aragorn free to change and wash. On his way to the washroom, he heard a loud argument.   
'Give it back, it's mine!'   
'No, you stole it from me!'   
'If you don't give it back, I'll break this!'   
'You wouldn't dare!'   
Aragorn opened the door to see his other two young daughters, Alatáriel and Ithilwen, in the middle of a vicious argument. They were fighting over a tunic, and Alatáriel, the elder one, held Ithilwen's treasured ceramic doll threateningly in her hand.   
'What is happening here?' he bellowed, causing the two girls to freeze and look at him.   
'Nothing, Ada,' Ithilwen squeaked.   
'Alatáriel, put that doll down. Ithilwen, get out of Alatáriel's room.' He went to close the door, but forgot something. 'That tunic belongs to neither of you, it's Aranel's. I trust you'll return it. It is nearly time for dinner, so have a wash and look presentable.'   
He closed the door and sighed. Females.   
He made his way to the wash room over the other side of an open courtyard specially designed for the Queen. When Minas Tirith was rebuilt, some touches were added to reflect Rivendell, the Queen's homeland, which has most of its buildings exposed to the elements. However, as Aragorn walked across the small uncovered courtyard, the heavens decided to open and rain came bucketing down. He was soaked. He quickly washed and found some dry clothes. It was not his night.   
He walked the long way around to the dining hall as rain was falling very hard and there was a howling wind, which made it very, very cold. He arrived at the hall to find Arwen waiting for him. She looked at him, concerned.  
'Estel? What is amiss?'  
He greeted her with a kiss. 'Nothing much, my love,' he sighed. 'It is just not a good night for me.'  
'Not for all of us. I have never seen such fierce weather before, I am worried that it will cause a lot of trouble.' Arwen gently draped a cloak around his shoulders. 'I can see that you are cold. Come, I have made a soup for us.'   
He smiled as they walked into the hall together, grateful that there was a hot dish to warm his insides. Just as he was about to place a spoonful in his mouth, a messenger burst in the door with the message that there was someone to see him. Aragorn stopped, then got up to see who it was.  
He was met by three very cold and very wet hobbits – Sam, Rose and Elanor. Aragorn's men very gently wrapped warm blankets around them to replace their wet cloaks.   
'At last you are here, my friends, and I'm very glad to see you. Come, you three are just in time for dinner.'   
'Four, my lord,' Sam said.   
'Four?'   
Sam stepped aside to introduce his seventh son and thirteenth child, Tolman, who was lying contentedly in his mother's arms. Tolman decided to come on the road, a week away from Gondor, which prompted an emergency stop in Edoras. The baby hobbit sneezed as Aragorn looked at him. Aragorn couldn't help but smile as he wrapped him in a very warm blanket and placed him back in his mother's arms.   
'Come, join us for dinner. My family have been very anxious to meet you all. And the Queen misses her handmaiden,' he smiled, looking at Elanor. Aragorn silently sighed as he escorted the hobbits into the dining hall. It was going to be a very busy year.


End file.
